Attwenger
Attwenger is an Austrian musical duo from Linz, Austria formed in 1990. The group is made up of drummer Markus Binder and button accordion player Hans-Peter Falkner; both members also sing. Attwenger's music is an unusual combination of Upper Austrian folk music and hip-hop, with lyrics sung (and rapped) in Upper Austrian dialect. Falkner often plays his accordion through effects pedals to give his instrument a distorted timbre similar to that of an electric guitar. Binder sometimes uses drum machines. Links To Peel Peel first heard Attwenger through the Trikont label in 1991 and was initially enthusiastic about the band's unusual mixture of Austrian folk music and hip hop: "I did listen to a record by Attwenger, which I really like a lot and I've been playing on the radio here in Britain. I have no idea what it's all about, but I like the general noise. A great deal. That's Attwenger". ''http://www.klang-records.co.uk/klang/alpine/alpine.html The group did a session for Peel's show in 1992, which was recorded in Budapest, Hungary. On his 10 July 1993 (BFBS) show, Peel said he had decided not to play any records from the group after they were unpleasant to him. In his ''Radio Times column he also mentioned that he was so infuriated by their lack of hospitality and impoliteness when he visited them in Austria that he threw their CDs into the rubbish bin when he returned home. No records from the group were ever played on Peel's show after 1993. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1992-10-14. Broadcast: 16 October 1992 *Paf Polka / Masta Waltz / 8 Hend / Bier / De Lied Other Shows Played ;1991 *27 April 1991: Tanz (LP - Most) Trikont *04 May 1991 (BBC World Service): Tanz (LP - Most) Trikont *05 May 1991: Freutzpolker (LP - Most) Trikont *10 May 1991 (BFBS): Drei 4 (LP - Most) Trikont *17 May 1991 (BFBS): Franze (LP - Most) Trikont *26 May 1991: 'Schick' (LP 'Most') Trikont *07 June 1991 (BFBS): Goaß (LP - Most) Trikont *Peel 003 (Radio Bremen): Drei 4 (LP - Most) Trikont *16 June 1991: Magazin (LP - Most) Trikont *11 July 1991 (Radio Mafia): Kreuzpolka (LP - Most) Trikont ;1992 *12 January 1992: Goaß (LP - Most) Trikont *20 March 1992: Bian (LP - Pflug) Trikont *28 March 1992 (BFBS): Rahm (CD – Pflug) Trikont *29 March 1992 (BFBS): Bian (LP - Pflug) Trikont *03 April 1992: Rahm (CD – Pflug) Trikont *05 April 1992 (BFBS): 'Kat3 (LP-Pflug)' (Trikont) *11 April 1992: unknown (LP - Pflug) Trikont *12 April 1992 (BFBS): Rahm (LP - Pflug) (Trikont) *07 June 1992 (BFBS): Kat3 (LP - Pflug) Trikont *12 June 1992: Kat3 (LP - Pflug) Trikont *14 June 1992 (BFBS): Kat3 (LP - Pflug) (Trikont) *13 September 1992 (BFBS): Kat3 (LP - Pflug) Trikont *10 October 1992: I&Du&NuAmau (LP - Pflug) Trikont *17 October 1992:Bian (LP - Pflug) Trikont *18 October 1992 (BFBS): Kat3 (LP - Pflug) Trikont ;Others *John Peel Around The World: Paf (LP - Luft) Trikont External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists